The present invention is directed to the remote administration of a system, and in particular to configuring a remote system from a home system using configuration logic objects.
Some computer systems and networks comprise a number of remote computers which operate independently of the other computers in the system or network. In these systems there is an occasional need for a user at a home location to access the remote systems. For instance, there may be a need to provide updated data to the remote system or to change the operating parameters of the remote system. Each remote system typically has some configuration logic objects that allows a user to modify the system. The configuration logic objects can be different for each remote system and depend upon the specific combination of features and software on the remote system. A user at the home system connects to the remote system and uses the remote configuration logic objects to modify the remote configuration.
One consideration in these systems is that each of the remote systems may have been constructed or modified at different times and, therefore, each may have different features, capabilities and software. In order for a user at the home location to modify a remote system, the user must know the specific characteristics and capabilities of that particular remote system. The user must also know which features or capabilities interact with each other and which features can and cannot be used at the same time.
One solution to this problem would require a highly trained or experienced user who could interpret information about each remote system and then determine how to modify each specific remote system to achieve the desired configuration. This solution has an inherent problem in that it requires an experienced or trained user who is both technically proficient and able to remember all the nuances of each software version or system upgrade. This type of person may not always be available. Furthermore, it may not be feasible for one person to know all the various features and software versions that have been installed on the remote systems.
Another solution would be to maintain a copy of each remote configuration logic object at the home location. However, this is difficult when there are a large number of remote locations. Maintaining individual configuration logic objects for each remote system could require an excessive amount of storage capacity. In this situation, the users would still require a higher level of technical proficiency and training so that they could identify and select the proper stored configuration logic objects for a particular remote location. Also, if the remote systems are updated or modified with new software or hardware, then there must be some capability to also modify the home system stored configuration logic objects for that remote system.
The problems of the prior art are solved by a system and method in which the configuration logic objects of a remote system can be downloaded in real-time from the remote system into a generic shell program at the home system. When the home system connects to a remote location, the remote configuration logic objects can be sent to the home system from the remote system. The generic configuration shell program then uses the remote configuration logic objects to display the correct configuration options to the user. This allows the generic shell to show only valid options for the remote system, thereby preventing the user from misconfiguring the remote system.
The present invention has two main elements. One element resides on a home system that is used to configure remote systems. The other element resides on the remote machine to be configured by the user. The element on the home system is a generic shell that allows the user to establish communications with any remote system. The generic shell exchanges information with the remote system to establish the current configuration of the software and hardware on the remote system.
Once the home system determines the configuration information, such as the software version and features that are installed on the remote system, it can then determine which configuration logic objects to use for presentation to the user. In some cases the home system will already have the proper configuration logic objects for a particular remote system. If the home system does not already have the correct configuration logic objects for a particular remote system, then it can prompt the remote system to transfer the specific configuration logic objects which will allow the configuration shell to present options that are compatible with the remote system""s features and software.
The present invention allows the user at the home system to configure any remote location without requiring the user to know the current configuration of each remote system. When the remote locations are modified, such as when new or updated run-time software is installed, a new configuration logic object for that modification is installed on the remote system. When the generic shell at the home system connects to the remote system, it determines whether the remote system has been modified and if a new configuration logic object must be used. If a home system is used a number of times to configure a particular remote location, then the home system may still have the proper configuration logic objects stored locally. This would reduce the amount of data that has to be transmitted over the communication link between the home and remote systems. In this situation, the home system could simply verify that there are appropriate configuration logic objects stored locally before re-using them. The home system has the capacity to store configuration logic objects for a number of remote systems.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a system and method by which a user at a home location can access remote systems and perform operations on the remote systems, such as changing the configuration of the remote system. The home system comprises a generic shell program which obtains any specific information or data that it needs from the remote system.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a system and method in which a user needs a minimal amount of remote system information in order to initiate access to the remote system. The present invention also allows the user to access remote systems using a device, such as a notebook or other portable computer, that does not have the capacity to store configuration logic objects for all of the remote systems. A generic program on the portable device establishes communication with the remote system and then requests any required information or data from the remote system, thereby allowing the user to access the remote system.
It is a further feature of the present invention to allow a user to access and configure a remote system without requiring the user to know the specific features and software that are on the remote system.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the specific embodiment disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims.